The new girl
by Scarlett1806
Summary: Evil regals! Regina takes a evil vilan's daughter under her wing. It seems they have a lot in common.
1. Lockdown

**Author's note: Please be forgiving as this is my first Fanfic written in English. It takes place somewhere in season 4 and includes a new character. Snow and Charming have just defeaded her evil father and Regina has taken her under her wing.**

Regina hurried down the stairs and positioned herself between Nelly and the front door. «I can't let you do that, she said. » She looked right through Nelly's eyes and she could feel the anger boiling inside her. It was the same anger she had felt when she wanted to kill Snow White.

- Get out of my way! Nelly cried.

- No! I am not letting you kill the Charmings, opposed Regina.

- You can't keep me here forever, said Nelly raising her hand as a threat to use magic on her.

Regina waved her hand to cast a lockdown spell. The door behind her simply disappeared. Nelly's eyes widened before she sigh trying to find another way to reach her goal: kill the Charmings. Regina shook her head and her face softened as she put her hands on Nelly's shoulders. «Look, I know how you feel. I've been through this before and I know now that revenge isn't the key to happiness. Even if you got the revenge that you want, it would only leave you with emptiness in your heart. » Nelly stepped back, roughly freeing herself from Regina's hands and rushed up the stairs. Regina sighed and noticed that Henry was peeking through the kitchen door. He gave her a sincere smile and at that moment, she knew her son was proud of her. She responded with a wink.


	2. A hero

Regina tucked Henry into bed and kissed his forehead.

- I'm happy that you decided to stay tonight.

- And I am happy that you're helping Nelly. She might not like it now, but she'll thank you later for not letting her down.

- You really think so?

- Absolutely. She can't see it, but you are being a hero to her. Saving her from darkness.

Regina tried to repress the tears that were filling her eyes. She ran her fingers through Henry's hair and turned off his night light before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way down the hallway and stopped for a moment. She opened the closet and picked a set of warm blankets. She walked back to the guest's room and knocked on the door. «Leave me alone, she heard Nelly say. » Regina opened the door. Nelly was laying on the bed, turning her back on her.

- Are you deaf? Leave me alone!

- I brought you some blankets, Regina said dropping the covers on the bed. This room has always been the coolest in the house. You're welcome.

Regina exited the room. She didn't bother Nelly snapping at her. She would have done the same. She knew she had to give her some time.


	3. Alone

It had been three days and Nelly never exited the room except to go the bathroom. Regina gently knocked on the door and entered, not waiting for an answer knowing it was useless.

- Nelly, you need to get out of this room. It's been three days. Come down to eat dinner with us.

- I don't want to. I'm in prison here anyway.

- I know you're angry, but you can't stay in here forever.

- Then let me get out of this house!

- Not while your intentions are to kill the Charmings.

- Then I am not moving.

Regina crossed her arms on her chest. Trying to find something to say that would ease the tension between them. She then remembered how lonely she felt a long time ago. How she felt the anger was all she had, it was the only thing that kept her going. She had no other reasons to live than to get her revenge. That was all before Henry came into her life. He was the first one to give her a chance to be a better person.

- You're still here? Nelly said.

- Yes, replied Regina. And I'm not going anywhere.

Regina sat on the bed next to Nelly, observing her. Nelly was again turning her back on her so she couldn't see the tears running uncontrollably down her face. After a moment, she heard a soft sob. Without too much thinking, Regina laid next to Nelly and warped her arm around her. At that moment Nelly's body started shacking irrepressibly and the sobs became louder. The anger that was weighing her down had been replaced by a great sadness. It seemed like time had stopped. She couldn't tell how long they stayed like this, but at some point there were no more tears to cry. The spasms that had taken over her body faded, but she still felt stiff and unsure how to process what was happening. She had been crying for so long that she had lost all her energy. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Operation Scorpion

As Regina was brewing the spaghetti sauce, she saw Henry through the window walking up the driveway. She waved her hand and the front door appeared just long enough to let Henry in. As he entered the kitchen Regina smiled.

- Good to see you, she said before kissing his cheek. Can you set the table, please?

- How many covers? Henry asked with hope in his voice.

Regina looked over her shoulder to see her son's eyes. She forced a smile before answering «Two. » Henry returned her smile and grabbed two plates in the cabinet. He was reaching for the utensil drawer when he heard steps coming down the stairs. He froze and looked at his mother. She had heard it too. She made a quick gesture with her hand, telling him to continue what he was doing. She turned around and started draining the pastas as Henry closed the drawer and made his way to the dining room. Seconds later, Nelly was entering the kitchen. Her eyes were red and swollen because she had been crying for too long. She was pale had every move she made seemed to be demanding her all her energies.

- I'm hungry, Nelly mutterd.

- I made spaghetti, Regina said. Are you eating with us?

Nelly grimaced in disgust and walked up to the front of the refrigerator door. She put her hand on the handle and looked at Regina, waiting for her approval. Regina nodded. «Make yourself at home, she said. » Henry re-entered the kitchen and waved his hand to great Nelly with a smile. It wasn't easy to see, but he could tell her lips forced a small smile before she buried her face in the refrigerator. She poured herself a glass of orange juice, grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar and headed back upstairs. Regina let out a breath of relief. It's as if she was so afraid to scare her away she had forgotten to breathe normally. «Let's call this operation scorpion, Henry proudly suggested. We'll try to keep her on the right track. » Regina laughed and wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders.

**Please feel free to review! **


	5. Carring

Regina was casually playing with the straw of her drink, moving the ice cubes around. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice Emma and henry coming in. «We haven't seen you in a while, Emma said. Is your house still on lockdown? » Regina slightly jumped when she heard her voice.

- Yes and apparently I can't find any way to make her change her plans of killing your parents. I'm starting to feel useless.

- You can't back down from operation scorpion, protested Henry. She's made some progress didn't she?

- Well, she agrees to talk in sentences that require less than three words and she started to eat again, but she still has this envy of murder… I can't let her out.

- You've been through this, Regina, Emma said sitting on the stool next to her. You are therefore the best person to help her. You just need to think of what helped you get through your anger back when you were… Evil.

Regina raised her eyebrows and gave Emma a cold look. Emma shrugged before ordering a drink for herself. «I'll have what she has. » She turned to Henry and he ordered a hot chocolate with cinnamon. «What helped me was having Henry. Knowing that he truly believed I could change gave me the strength to try… I felt he deserved a better mother, so I wanted to live up to his expectations. » She paused and resumed playing with what was left of the melted ice in her drink. «What am I supposed to do? She doesn't care about me like I cared about Henry so I can't help her… She says I treat her like a dog by not letting her out. » Regina lifted her glass and took the first sip of her drink as Granny was bringing Emma's and Henry's hot chocolate. The three of theme stared at their drink in silence for a moment. «That's it! exclaimed Henry. Let's get her a dog from the animal shelter! » Regina laughed at the idea. There was no way she was allowing a hairy creature in her house. She lifted her eyes and saw Emma and Henry staring at her. «Are you seriously considering this?! »


	6. New companion

**Author's note: OutlawQueen fans, you'll be happy with this chapter. Please review!**

Regina drove Henry to Emma's house, promising to keep him updated on operation scorpion. When she got home she called Nelly and asked her to come down the stairs. She heard a door slam and a discouraged sigh before Nelly came down the stairs.

- What is that? Asked Nelly with a horrified look.

- It's a dog, simply answered Regina while tending her arms to hand it to her.

- I know it's a dog, Nelly said rolling her eyes. But why did you bring it here?

Seeing that Nelly wasn't going to hold the dog, Regina pulled it back close to her chest. "When I was in your situation, the only thing that helped me was that I knew Henry was counting on me. No matter what I had done in the past, he believed I could be a better person. This dog represents responsibility and commitment, but most importantly, unconditional love. " Regina forced a smile and handed the dog to Nelly without giving her a choice before reaching for the bags at her feet. "You have everything she needs in those bags and you have to find a name for her. "

Nelly entered her bedroom and set the dog on the floor before jumping on the bed. She thought that if she ignored the dog, it wouldn't bother her. She was right. The small animal went straight to the opposite corner of the room and hid behind a chair. Nelly smirked and opened a book. After a while she heard a scratch on the door. She turned and saw the little fur ball scratching on the door. Nelly grimaced and opened the door. She followed her new companion down the stairs and walk up to the patio door. She reached for the handle, but as soon as she touched it she was projected away by a magic force. "Regina! Nelly screamed as the little dog was barking agitatedly. " The queen rushed into the room in a panic mode.

- What's wrong? She asked.

- Your little fur ball needs to go outside, Nelly explained with anger.

- Well, you just had to ask, Regina said before turning down the lockdown spell. You better not leave this back yard.

Her voice almost sounded like a threat. Nelly looked at her with a defying look before opening the door. Her small dog rushed through her legs to go outside and she followed close behind, still looking at Regina over her shoulder. Regina smirked. Nelly was so much like her that she could almost read her mind. She knew Nelly wouldn't try to escape the first time she let her out. She would try to gain her trust first.

Nelly sat on the garden bench as her dog was wandering around sniffing the grass. "Looks like I am stuck with you, she said. " She silently looked around her. There was no fence around this yard, though it was surrounded by dense bushes and trees. She could easily escape. She then looked towards the house. To her surprise Regina wasn't peeking through the widows to keep an eye on her. This meant only one thing, she thought. Something else was keeping her from leaving, magic perhaps.

She suddenly heard a crack coming from the bushes. The small dog stopped abruptly and started barking. "Who's there? Nelly cried jumping on her feet. Show yourself or I will destroy you. " She saw a human figure coming out of the bushes, hands up in the air. "It's just me, m'lady, said a familiar voice. I don't think we've had the chance to introduce ourselves. Robin. " As he pronounced his name, he reached out to shake her hand. Nelly stepped back and grabbed the dog that was barking under the bench. "You're scaring my dog, she said rudely. " Robin retracted his hand.

- I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or your dog… Is Regina inside? I would have tried knocking on the front door, but there just isn't any.

- You mean the woman who has been torturing me for the last few days? Yes, she is inside. Follow me, I'll announce you.

Nelly walked back inside followed closely by Robin. "Regina, mister forest is here! " Before Regina even had the time to enter the room, Nelly was already back upstairs. Robin looked at Regina and raised his eyebrows. Regina took a deep breath before walking up to him.

- You shouldn't be here, she said sounding discouraged. I told you we were going through… a rough time.

- I can see that, he replied with amusement. But I missed you.

He wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He placed his second hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly.


	7. Family part1

**Author's note : I'm sorry if I made mistakes! Again, this is my first fanfic in English. Please review! If you have any suggestions for what might happen next, feel free to tell them! :)**

Regina poured two glasses of wine and joined Robin in the living room. She handed him his glass before sitting down next to him. They looked in each other's eyes and softly clashed their glasses together.

- So, this Nelly certainly has a… strong personality, Robin said.

- Yes, I guess you could put it that way. It's strange though because even with her big attitude, I can't help but to see her as a fragile person.

- Weren't you a little like her in the past?

- A little too much like her, you mean. Somehow I feel I can make a difference in her life because of that. When I look at her, all I see is me. Me and my broken heart.

Regina's eyes filled with tears. Robin felt the urge to hug her, but decided not to move to let her talk. "As I am trying to help her, she continued. I feel that I'm also helping myself. " She paused and shook her head. "I'm sorry… This doesn't make any sense. " She looked down at her glass of wine, suddenly feeling ridiculous. Robin lifted her chin up, forcing her to look in his eyes. "No don't say that, he hushed. It makes perfect sense. " Regina took a deep breath. He had this way of making her feel free to open her heart.

- I am trying to give her space, hoping that she will come to me eventually, but at this point she is still avoiding me as much as everybody else.

- I am sure you'll figure it out. You know, when I met her outside she told me I scared her dog. Deep inside, I knew she had also been scared. She had that same terrified look in her eyes. I wonder… If she actually is just like this dog you gave her, maybe all this attitude is meant to be like a yelp to scare people away.

- You mean I shouldn't give her this much space?

- I mean you could probably tame her by taking small steps towards her. Let her know that you won't harm her.

Regina smile and leaned her forehead against his.

The next morning, Robin was making scrambled eggs as Regina was setting the coffee machine. Nelly walked in the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She stopped abruptly when she saw Robin. "You're still here? She said sharply. " Robin and Regina looked at each other. Regina bit her lip in discomfort and Robin winked at her to reassure her. "Good morning to you too, m'lady. I hope you had a nice sleep. " Nelly grimaced and leaned on the counter. Regina opened the refrigerator and widen her eyes. She closed the door and looked at Robin.

- We are all out of bagels, she announced.

- Okay, said Robin. I'll go get some at Granny's after this, he said pointing the eggs.

- I can go now if you want, suggested Nelly.

Regina turned to face Nelly and raised an eyebrow. She was surprised that Nelly volunteered, but she wasn't sure she could trust her to go by herself. Then she had an idea. She could call Emma to warn her that Nelly was going in town. "Okay, she agreed. But it's a trade. " Nelly tilted her head with a questioning look. "One outing for one meal with us, Regina said with a firm ton. " Nelly's eyes traveled a few times between Regina and Robin.

- I wouldn't want to spoil your romantic little breakfast with forest man, she argued with a smile.

- This is not negotiable, Regina replied with a defying look. Either you go and eat with us, or you stay on lockdown.

Nelly rolled her eyes. "Fine! She said exiting the kitchen. " Robin gave Regina a complicity smile as she was grabbing the phone to call Emma. When Nelly walked across the hall, her dog quickly came out of her hidden spot to follow her. Nelly walked down the few steps that led to the front door and turned around to face the little animal. "You are not coming with me. " The dog tilted its head and let out a pleading yelp. Nelly got out of the house and walked up to the sidewalk. It wasn't until then that she noticed the small fur ball behind her. "You're as sticky as a marshmallow, she complained. " It seemed like Nelly was now the only person the dog did not fear.

They walked side by side to Granny's dinner. When they arrived, Nelly scooped the dog up in her arms and pushed the door open. She hadn't made three steps before Ruby placed herself in front of her.

- You're not allowed to bring animals here, she whispered.

- What do you mean?

- No! Granny interrupted with her big voice. No dogs here.

- But she can't stay alone outside by herself, protested Nelly.

- That's the policy, argued Granny.

Nelly sighed "I'll just have four bagels, to go. " Nelly got out and sat on the steps outside Granny's. She did not notice the sherif's car pulling up in front of the dinner. Emma got out of the car and walked up to Nelly. "That's a nice dog you got there. What's its name? " As Emma approached, the little animal jumped off Nelly's lap and went to hide under a table. Nelly tightened her teeth and kneeled beside the table. "She doesn't have a name yet, she answered. Regina sent you to spy on me? " Emma looked a little embarrassed and shrugged. "Can you blame her? " Nelly Reached for her dog and got back up, staying a few meters away from Emma.

- I would have expected her to understand how I feel. In fact, she killed a lot more people than I did.

- She does understand how you feel, Emma said on a harsher ton than she had meant. Just because she doesn't let you have your vengeance doesn't mean she doesn't understand. She knows better. She's been through all the anger and it still didn't make her happy.

- Your parents killed the only family I had! Nelly cried. How am I supposed to just go on with my life without my father? I have nothing but this vengeance in front of me. That's the only motive that keeps me going.

Granny opened the front door. "Your bagels are ready. " she said with a brown bag in her hands. When she saw the look on the women's faces she gently set the bag down on the porch and closed the door. Emma took a deep breath. "Nothing is ever going to replace your father's place in your heart or in your life. Not even revenge. Regina might not be the best role model on this earth when it comes to coping with mourning, but look what she's done for you… She offered you a roof, a shoulder to cry on, even a dog! You can and will have a new family if you just open your heart to it. " Nelly's eyes filled with tears. She could no longer look into Emma's eye. She was just starring at the ground in silence. After a few seconds that's seemed like an eternity, she ran up the few steps up to Granny's grab her bag and passed by Emma without even lifting her eyes.


	8. Family part2

Nelly wiped her eyes before opening the door. She walked up the few stairs and made a few steps to where she could get a glimpse of the dining room. The table was beautifully set up with three covers. A few candles were lit and there was this heartwarming blues musing coming from the living room. Nelly could smell the comforting fragrance of fresh coffee. She swallowed painfully as Regina was coming out of the kitchen. "You are right on time, she said. We have just finished the pancakes. " Regina could see that Nelly was trying to keep her composure.

- Why are you doing this? Nelly muttered.

- Come on, Regina said on an upset ton. Is eating with us such a terrible thing? We had a deal.

- I mean… Why are you being so nice to me?

Regina softened her look. It was the first time Nelly was willingly showing herself as vulnerable. She walked to her protégée and hugged her. Tears filled up her eyes as she answered: "Because I wish someone had done it for me. "

They sat at the table as Robin was coming in with the pancakes. Nelly stayed most of the meal quiet as Regina and Robin were talking. At some point, Nelly felt a scratch on her leg and looked under the table to see her dog. She sighed and lifted the small animal to rest it on her lap.

- She seems to like you, said Robin.

- She's as sticky as a marshmallow, responded Nelly.

- Did you find a name? asked Regina.

Nelly looked at the sealing and paused for a moment. "Yes, she finally answered. Mallow. Her name's Mallow. "

**Author's note : Okay, I started this story because I had this random idea. Now I'm all out of inspiration. Help! Do you have an idea or a request? Feel free to say it! :)**


End file.
